Girlie Curly Long
Girlie Curly Long '(TM: 名媛風捲髮 ''(Míng Yuàn Fēng Juǎn Fà)/JP: たてまきガーリーヘア Tatemaki Girly Hair) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2007 Spring Sakura Collection/Version 10 onwards but returns back in Best Collection being in the 8th rank and in Finale Collection as one of the trump cards where the joker/wild card of clubs lies. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Girlie Curly Long returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Appearance The card takes an appearance of a pair of twisted curled pigtails almost touching the shoulders with short fringe/bangs on the front. As of the makeup, it consists of a pinkish eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *2006 Winter Collection *Best Collection *Finale Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) *Version 9/21 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards Tips To be added Meanings Japanese Tate-maki Gārī Hea (たてまきガーリーヘア): The Hiragana たて refers to 縦/竪/経, meaning Height/Vertical/Length or specifically (weaving) Warp, as twisted or distorted, and まき refers to 巻/巻き, meaning Roll (e.g. of something); Winding; Volume (of book). It can be interpreted as Twisted Rolls/Curls (or Twist-Outs in similarity). Other than that, ガーリーヘア is written in Katakana and is the transliteration of the English words Girly/Girlie and Hair. Taiwanese Mandarin Míng Yuàn Fēng Juǎn Fà (名媛風捲髮): 名媛 refers to a lady who has a wide reputation or simply Well-Known. In other words, a Celebrity. 風''' can be translated into many different meanings, however, this specifically refers to ''Style''. '''捲髮 translates to Curly or Wavy Hair, the whole name can be interpreted as Curly Celebrity Hairstyle or Curly Idol Hairstyle. English Girlie Curly Long: As opposed to its original counterpart, Girly is written as Girlie, another variation of spelling, and Curly Long likely was translated from たてまき. Albeit, written differently. Trivia *According to the Best Collection numbering, this was the 8th most popular card around that time. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International H007_V1.jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H007_V2.jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) Japan Marine_Soir_H007_SLTC.jpg|Sparkling Roquette Card H007_2004AWC.jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H007_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H007_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H007_2005WC.jpg|2005 Winter Collection H007_2006SC.jpg|2006 Spring Collection H007_2006SRC.jpg|2006 Summer Collection H007_2006AC.jpg|2006 Autumn Collection H007_2006WC.jpg|2006 Winter Collection H007_2008BC.jpg|Best Collection (Front) Kamui_Kynn_H007_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Kamui_Kynn_H007_2008FC.jpg|Finale Collection Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Finale Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Version 9 Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards